A pervert Boy
by Ladiers.EmoBlue
Summary: Updet cerita baru. Dont Like Dont Read! Yaoi! Lemon kurang HOT..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto murid baru? Tapi, sasuke mengincarnya?

Disclaimer: Semua chara punya Om Kishi. Tapi ceritanya punya Kami^^

Rated: M

WARNING: YAOI! LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy~

**A Pervert Boy**

.Ini adalah SMA Konoha, dimana clan elit bermunculan di sekolah ini sehingga menjadi terkenal dan yang paling menguasai sekolah itu adalah Clan Uchiha, yang merupakan keluarga besar Fugaku Uchiha.  
Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu Fugaku, duduk di kelas dua di SMA itu, dia sangat terkenal akan kekayaannya, ketampanan dan kepintarannya, tak heran jika semua gadis mengejarnya.  
Tapi dibalik itu, sifat sasuke keras, egois, arogan dan Pemaksa. Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak orang lain ketahui, dia ternyata menyukai sesama jenis sama halnya dengan kedua temannya, Hyuuga Neji dan Naara Shikamaru yang juga merupakan Clan terpandang di sekolah itu.

"Pagi, Sas!" sapa Neji.

"Hn."

"Haaah… seperti biasa," gumam Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Neji berbicara, "Eh! Kalian tau gak, kalau dikelas kita bakal ada murid baru?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, Iya! Kata murid lain, dia itu laki-laki dan terlihat manis," timpal Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' nya dan Shikamaru serta Neji hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Kau ini Sas! Dari tadi 'Hn-hn' terus," timpal Neji.

"Aku gak tertarik!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Masa sih? Pastinya kau akan tertarik, karena dia sangat manis," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Kita lihat aja nanti," tantang Neji.

"Hn."

_**(sfx: Bel berbunyi)**_

"Ck, mendokusei! Masa' baru datang udah masuk sih?" ujar Shikamaru kesal.

Dengan cepat pemuda rambut nanas itu memutar kursinya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang langsung menuju bangkunya di seberang bangku Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Asuma-sensei seraya memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" balas para murid-minus Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru-, serempak. Guru fisika itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil bersiap duduk di bangku guru.

"Ne, apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tug-"

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Perkataan Asuma terpaksa harus dipotong oleh teriakan seorang pemuda pirang manis yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas mereka. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis pemuda itu, rambut cerahnya tampak sedikit lembab, dan baju putihnya juga nampak basah oleh keringat, membuat sedikit bagian dari tubuh tan seksi itu terekspos.

"Ne? Masih ada yang terlambat rupanya!" Asuma menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dengan malas, tapi ekspresinya nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku belum perah melihatmu di kelasku. Kau... siapa?" tanya Asuma sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi. Tanpa diminta, pemuda pirang itu memasuki kelas, mendekati Asuma dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Asuma-sensei. Aku murid baru pindahan dari Suna." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha berlaku sopan di hadapan guru barunya.

"Eh? Murid baru ternyata. Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan diri ke teman-teman barumu"

"Hai' Sensei!" Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan para murid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok pirang itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari SMA Suna. Yang kusuka adalah ramen, ramen dan ramen. Yoroshiku!" Naruto mengakhiri perkenalan singkat itu dengan membungkukkan badan ke arah teman-teman barunya.

"Ohh, ternyata ini murid pindahan itu. Hmm.. manis juga," gumam Neji pelan, dia melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Mendokusei, kenapa pemuda manis di sekolah ini terus bertambah? Membuatku ingin selingkuh dari Kiba saja," ujar Shikamaru pelan, sebuah jitakan manis dari Kiba pun mendarat di kepala nanas-nya sebagai hadiah atas ucapan tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba selingkuh!" desis Kiba tajam.

"Ck, iya... iya! Aku kan hanya bercanda." Shikamaru kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di bangkunya.

"Ssstt! Uchiha!" bisik Shikamaru, cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan awan.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak tertarik dengan murid baru itu?" Shikamaru sedikit menggeserkan bangkunya kebelakang agar bisa mendenga jawaban Sasuke dengan lebih jelas.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusei! Lihat dulu baru berkomentar!" desis Shikamaru jengkel dengan ketidakpedulian sang Uchiha.

"Hn." Dengan malas, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke murid baru di depan kelas.

Sasuke melihat seorang murid baru yang berciri-ciri kulit Tan, rambut pirang, dan bola mata sebiru langit. dan lagi anak itu tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang, membuat para lelaki tidak berkedip melihatnya begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

'Manis' batin Sasuke.

"Gimana Sas? manis gak?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Hn."

"Haaah~ kau ini, Sas! Dari tadi Hn mulu!" ucap Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah... Umm Naruto kau duduk dengan... Ah! Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab guru tersebut.

Lalu Sasuke menampakkan seringainya membuat Shikamaru dan Neji mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, lalu Shikamaru dan Neji saling berpandangan dan Shikamaru berkata "Sudah Kuduga, dia targetnya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Haaah~ betul itu. aku tidak tau apa yang bakal terjadi pada anak baru yang malang itu." timpal Neji.

Naruto pun langsung berjalan mendekati bangku yang diduduki Sasuke. Lalu Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan segera duduk di samping Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bersikap sok cool padahal hatinya berkata lain.

"Hai... perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto..." sapa Naruto dengan senyum, membuat hati Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke bersikap sok cool.

"Eh? 'Hn' itu apa ya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajah tan-nya ke wajah Sasuke dengan tampang polos.

"Ck! Baka dobe!" desis Sasuke sinis. Mata-nya terus menatap mata biru laut Naruto. Hati-nya yang dingin terus terasa menghangat saat melihat bola mata itu.

"Eh? 'Baka dobe'?" Naruto kembali membeo, wajah tan nan polosnya terus mendekat ke arah Sasuke tana disadari oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Hn, baka dobe! Ck! Jauh-jauh sana!" ulang Sasuke lagi sambil mendorong kepala Naruto dengan telunjuknya agar menjauh.

"Ukh! Kau apa-apaan sih Teme! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" umpat Naruto jengkel, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan sinis lalu cepat-cepat menelungkupkan kepala pirangnya ke meja.

"Ck! Kau tidak sadar wajahmu itu terlalu dekat, idiot!" gumam Sasuke sinis, matanya melirik rambut pirang cerah itu, kemudian lirikannya turun perlahan ke arah leher Naruto.

Sasuke melihat leher Naruto yang begitu indah. ingin sekali Sasuke meletakkan tanda Uchiha nya di leher naruto, tapi sekarang ini sedang belajar, jadi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu.

'Ck! kau harus bersabar uchiha.' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

_**(sfx: bel istirahat)**_

"Hai Naruto, mau kekantin gak? ucap Kiba.

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha maaf, perkenalkan namaku Kiba dan ini Gaara..." ucap Kiba sambil memperkenalkan diri dan temannya di sampingnya.

"Eh? Hai, Kiba! Hai, Gaara!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Hai," balas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin" Ajak Kiba.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin, Neji, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru hanya melihat Kiba, Naruto, dan Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana Sas? Kau tertarik?" tanya Neji.

"Hn. Kuakui aku memang tertarik" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga," timpal Shikamaru.

"Hey! aku punya rencana. aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk mendapatkan Naruto, supaya dia berpaling padaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Lalu apa rencanamu itu, Sas?" tanya Neji sambil memutar bangkunya agar menghadap Sasuke.

"Mudah, pulang sekolah besok kalian cukup mengurung-nya di ruang klub drama," ujar Sasuke, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Lalu kau mau langsung melakukannya di sana?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ck! Kukira Uchiha itu jenius dalam segala hal," gumam Shikamaru pelan namun masih cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Nara?" desis Sasuke, sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah sobatnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu dulu, baru melakukan 'itu'," usul Neji.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja nanti pulang, aku akan membuat dia jatuh cinta denganku," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Caranya?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya, membuat Neji dan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Apa?" ujar Neji dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Mengajak dia berkencan sepulang sekolah," ujar Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi anak baru berambut pirang itu tetap berada di dalam kelas sambil membereskan buku-buku biologi-nya. Mulutnya terus bersiul untuk mengusir rasa sepi yang tercipta di sana. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan sebuah buku tebal ke dalam ransel orange-hitam sebelum sebuah tangan putih pucat memegang pergelangan tangan tan itu.

"T-Teme! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada orang yang dia panggil 'Teme' itu. Namun si pelaku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan deathglare Uzumaki tersebut dan tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, hn?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

'Twitch'

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto saat mendengar bisikan itu.

'Nggak nyambung' kira-kira itulah hal yang melintas di pikiran murid baru itu sekarang. Dahinya berkerut menatap wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahnya.

"Ck, Teme! Tadi pagi kau menyuruhku jauh-jauh darimu, sekarang kenapa kau malah dekat-dekat?" tanya Naruto, polos. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu kembali berbisik,

"Hn, kau terlalu menggoda untuk dihindari seharian, Manis,"

'BUAGGHH!'

sebuah pukulan telak telah bersarang di pipi kanan Sasuke. Pukulan manis dari pemuda pirang di hadapan Sasuke yang secara otomatis melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku 'Manis', Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal. Tangan Naruto masih mengepal erat. Empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya semakin menjadi-jadi, jangan lupakan jari tangan kanannya yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopan

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku!" ancam Naruto sambil melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau macam-macam. Aku hanya mau satu macam," jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri.  
Sasuke pun langsung mendekati Naruto yang mulai mundur kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau mundur, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Pergi kau!" ujar Naruto sambil mundur kebelakang.

Naruto mulai merasakan rambu-rambu bahaya dan berusaha untuk menghindar. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah menangkap tangannya duluan.

"Lepaskan!" ujar Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Hn. ikut aku," paksa Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak kasar.

"Ck, cerewet! Ikut saja!" Sasuke terus menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas, menuju lapangan parkir.

"Tapi... Hei! Tunggu! Tas-ku masih di kelas, Teme!" seru Naruto kesal. Dia menghentakkan tangan Sasuke, berusaha melepas genggaman itu.

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru, jadi jangan berisik lagi!"

"Tidak mau!" balas Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Sasuke ikut terhenti. Dia berbalik menghadap Naruto dan melihat ekspresi wajah yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Pokoknya ambil tas-ku dulu! Kalau tidak, aku tak mau pergi!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya sedikit maju dan matanya menyipit.

"Ck! Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" decak Sasuke kesal. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi bergaris itu, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Akhh! Sakit Teme! Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto mengelus pipinya yang sedikit membiru.

"Makanya, jangan cerewet!" Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut, membuat pemuda pirang itu terkesiap.

"Ukh! Kau yang jangan seenaknya!" balas Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Dasar dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke dalam sekolah menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tas Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Mengambil tas mu. Kau tunggu aja di sini," perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke dalam sekolah dan menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tas Naruto.

'Ternyata teme baik juga' batin Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor, dan akhirnya sampai juga di depan kelasnya dan langsung menuju bangku Naruto, lalu mengambil tas Naruto dan kembali ketempat Naruto menunggu.

"Ini tas-mu, Dob- Ck! Sial! Kemana anak itu?" sekali lagi Sasuke berdecak kesal saat menyadari pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu oleh Dobe idiot itu!" Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi lapangan parkir yang cukup luas itu, berusaha mencari si 'Murid Baru'.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Sasuke, tas Naruto sudah dia tinggalkan di mobil, sekarang tinggal mencari pemilik tas yang menghilang entah kemana.

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti saat melihat gumpalan benda kuning terang menyeruak di balik sebatang pohon sakura. Setelah memperhatikan benda itu beberapa saat, Sasuke begegas melangkahkan kakinya mendekati benda tersebut.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, pada 'benda' kuning itu.

"Eh? T-teme? Aku... hanya mengukur tinggi badan di sini," jawab Naruto polos, jarinya menunjuk ke goresan kecil yang dia buat di pohon itu.

"Hn? Untuk apa? Mau bagaimanapun juga kau tetap saja lebih pendek dariku," ejek Sasuke sambil membanding-bandingkan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto.

"Huft! Kau menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya lalu mencubit lengan Sasuke, keras.

"Aww! Baka! Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Ini sebagai balasan atas cubitan-mu tadi dan sebagai balasan karena kau mengejekku!" ujar Naruto sambil melepas cubitannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, kali ini yang ditarik sama sekali tidak protes.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke, dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. beberapa menit, Sasuke pun akhirnya berbicara, "Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku pindah pekerjaan teme." jawabnya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke balas, dan akhirnya mereka terdiam beberapa menit terdiam, Naruto merasa gelisah, dia tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. lalu akhirnya Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana Teme?" tanyanya.

"Kencan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"APAAA?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. dan Sasuke hanya bisa menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Berisik Dobe!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"K-kau serius Teme?" tanya Naruto, gugup. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasuke.

"Kan kita sama-sama laki-laki. Apa kau tidak malu?" Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Tidak Dobe. Bukannya hubungan sesama jenis sudah biasa di sini?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan tapi tetap dingin.

"Iya sih... Tapi kan aku dari Suna, Teme. Dan di sana hubungan sesama jenis masih belum biasa." Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang terus fokus pada jalan.

"Hn. Tapi ini Konoha bukan Suna, Idiot!" Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir trotoar yang membatasi jalan raya dengan sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir kota.

"Iya! Aku tau, jadi tidak perlu panggil aku idiot!" jawab Naruto sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya.

**-bersambung-**

A/N: Wah... Maaf , sepertinya tdk ada lemon disini, tapi tenang aja, chap 2 uda di publish

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca, kalau gak keberatan RnR please~^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto murid baru? Tapi, sasuke mengincarnya?

Disclaimer: Semuanya punya om kishi.

Rated: M

WARNING: YAOI! LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**ooO Mika, RI, dan Dobe Ooo**

"Ne, Teme, dari mana kau tau tempat seindah ini?" tanya Naruto, tangannya terus bergerak menekan tombol di kamera-nya, sesekali dia berpindah tempat untuk mencari objek yang bagus.

"Aku sering ke sini dulu bersama Baka Anniki," jawab Sasuke yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"Ooh..." balas Naruto singkat. Dia kembali berpindah tempat menuju pinggir danau untuk memotret kumpulan teratai yang mengapung di permukaan. Ya, mereka sekarang tengah berada di pinggir danau kecil yang berada di tengah hutan.

"Hn. Aku baru tahu kau suka memotret, Dobe." Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ya begitulah... Hehe... Kau juga suka memotret Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada kumpulan teratai di tengah danau,

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku bisa sedikit." Sasuke duduk di dekat Naruto sambil ikut memperhatikan teratai-teratai itu.

"Ooh... mau mencoba?" Naruto menyodorkan kamera mini-nya ke Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke tahu, kenapa Naruto sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan tas-nya di sekolah. Ya, karena kamera mungil itu ada di dalam tas-nya tadi.

"Hn. aku lagi malas, Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"Ya sudah." jawab Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali memotret disekeliling danau, setelah setengah jam Naruto asyik memotret, Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Teme~"panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Aku lapar" jawab Naruto

"Hhhh... dasar Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Tapi, aku kan lapar teme~" rengek Naruto.

"Hn, iya iya. ayo ke mobil."ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Asyik~!" ujar Naruto kegirangan dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mobil yang di bawa Sasuke terus melewati jalanan kota, menuju ke sebuah restoran mewah di Konoha.  
Sesampainya di sana, Naruto segera masuk ke restoran dan mengambil tempat duduk di sudut restoran, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di luar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Dobe?" Sasuke yang telah masuk ke restoran, segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Lalu, mereka pun memesan makanan dan menunggu 15 menit. Setelah 15 menit, pelayan itu datang membawa makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto yang sudah kelaparan langsung menerjang spaghetti yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Hehe... aku lapar Teme. Lagipula tadi pagi aku belum sarapan," jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang dipenuhi spagetti.

"Ck, dasar. Memangnya orang tuamu tidak mau memberimu makan?" cibir Sasuke sambil mengaduk jus tomat yang dia pesan tadi.

"Bukan begitu..." Naruto membersihkan mulutnya sebentar, lalu kembali bicara,

"... Mereka dinas keluar kota selama beberapa minggu ini, jadi aku sendirian. Dan karena persediaan ramen di rumah habis, aku tidak sarapan." Naruto kembali mengunyah spagetti-nya perlahan.

"Dasar Baka Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Uuh! teme! jangan panggil aku baka!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn"

"Hhh... dasar teme!" jawab Naruto sambil melahap Spagetti nya. setelah selesai makan, Naruto dan Sasuke berniat jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dengan jalan kaki, Sasuke menaruh mobilnya di tempat parkiran restoran yang tadi mereka pun berjalan dengan riang sambil melihat kanan kiri. lalu dia melihat ada toko kue, dan tertarik untuk mendekati toko kue itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mnghela nafas, sambil mengikuti kemana Naruto itu pergi.

"Hwaaaa! Keren! Teme... Teme... lihat ini!" panggil Naruto ke Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekatinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seloyang kue mungil di etalase.

"Hn? Apanya yang keren?" tanya Sasuke, mata onyx-nya terus memperhatikan kue yang ditunjuk Naruto, mencari sisi keren dari kue itu.

"Kuenya! Lihat... ada lambang uzumaki-nya!" seru Naruto, heboh. Ya, memang ada sembilan lambang spiral kecil dan satu lambang spiral besar berwarna orange di permukaan kue itu.

"Hn. Cuma itu?" cibir Sasuke, tangannya bergerak memanggil salah satu pelayan di sana untuk mengambilkan kue itu.

"Huuhh! Apa kau lupa? Uzumaki kan nama marga-ku. Selain itu, jumlah spiral-nya ada sepuluh, sesuai dengan tanggal dan bulan lahirku," jawab Naruto.

"Hn. jadi ulang tahunmu tanggal sepuluh" ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! dan tanggal sepuluh itu hari ni teme!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Apa? Hari ini?" jawab Sasuke kaget.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku ingin merayakan ulangtahunku, tapi aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli kue. dan lagi orangtuaku sedang dinas, jadinya tidak bisa merayakan ulangtahunku." ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto, dan akhirnya menyuruh Naruto memilih kue untuk ulangtahunnya. awalnya Naruto menolak, tapi karena Sasuke memaksanya, Narutopun menyerah dan langsung memilih kue yang ada lambang spiral kecil dan besar.

Sasuke pun segera membayar kue yang dipilih Naruto, dan mereka berdua menyudahi jalan-jalannya dan berniat ke apartemen Naruto, untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Berantakan!" komentar Sasuke saat melihat isi rumah Naruto.

"Cerewet! Yang penting bisa ditinggali," jawab Naruto sambil melangkah masuk ke dapur.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa seloyang kue yang mereka beli tadi.

"Kau belum pulang? Sebentar lagi gelap lohh..." kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau... mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke, lalu mengambil sepotong kue di loyang.

"Bukan begitu... Hei! Jangan dimakan dulu!" seru Naruto, kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke terus mengunyah kue yang dia ambil.

"Uuh! Harusnya aku meniup lilinnya dulu... baru kau boleh makan! Ck, apa kau tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun?" Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan mulutnya.

"Hn"

"Dasar teme! selalu menjawab seperti itu." sungut Naruto.

"Hn. kue ini sangat manis dobe." pinta Sasuke.

"Kalau itu manis, kenapa kau mau memakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau berulang tahun hari ini Naruto." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto, dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk Naruto.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Naruto" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya tersipu malu, dan lagi semburat merah di pipi Naruto mulai kelihatan, karena Sasuke memanggil nama 'Naruto'.

Semburat merah muda itu semakin bertambah saat Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh dahi-nya, lembut. Perlahan bibir itu turun, mengecup matanya yang tertutup rapat lalu beralih ke bibir ranum Naruto. Perlahan kecupan hangat itu berubah menjadi lumatan kecil di bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda ceria itu mengerang pelan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke lagi. Tangan putih-nya membingkai ke dua belah pipi Naruto.

"17." ujar Naruto sambil terus memperlihatkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hn. Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aishiteru." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kaget mendengar Sasuke berkata begitu, dan akhirnya menjawab "Kau serius?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn"

"Tapi kan kita baru kenalan teme." jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Ukh! Teme! Sesak!" Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke yang terus memeluknya erat.

"Hn," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

"So... will you be my boyfriend, Naruto?" Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu Teme... Beri aku waktu..." pinta Naruto, lembut. Sebuah lumatan dibibirnya menjadi balasan atas permintaannya itu.

"Hn, tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau kau direbut orang lain," ujar Sasuke. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di rambut pirang Naruto, menghirup aroma di sana.

"A-aku... Aku tidak yakin..." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, mata biru-nya terpejam, merasakan kenyamanan yang tercipta di sana.

"Yakinlah Naruto, yakinlah bahwa kau mencintaiku juga." Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, lalu kembali mendekapnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sssstt, tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ujar Sasuke, dengan jarinya yang tepat di mulut Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam beberapa saat, dan akhirnya dia berbicara lagi "Apa? kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku serius, dobe." jawabnya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Tapi... kita ini sesama laki-laki." ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Hubungan sesama laki-laki sudah biasa di sini," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi... Kalau begitu... Umm... Kalau kau menyukai sesama jenis... Lalu kenapa kau tidak dengan orang lain saja?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap mata onyx itu.

"Hn? Kau... menolakku?" Alis Sasuke terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang dia cintai itu.

"Bukan... bukan..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku... hanya merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Kau... terlalu sempurna," lanjut Naruto.

"Hmm~ tapi kau adalah matahariku, dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.  
Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngh... aku tak yakin teme... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman denganmu." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya', dan sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." ujar Sasuke sambil menjilati leher Naruto.

"Nghh..." desah Naruto.

Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke lagi, memaksa Sasuke untuk menghentikan jilatan-nya. Dia menatap mata Sasuke lagi, lalu berujar pelan,

"Ne, Sasuke... jujur aku belum pernah tahu apa itu 'cinta' jadi..." Naruto terkesiap, kata-katanya dipotong oleh lumatan ganas dibibir-nya.

"Jadi... aku akan tunjukkan apa itu 'cinta' Dobe," lanjut Sasuke, seenaknya.

"T-tapi... Hwaa! Teme! Lepas!" Naruto memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke, memberontak saat pemuda Uchiha itu menggendongnya ke kamar terdekat.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto di atas kasur Naruto yang bewarna otange cerah. dengan cepat Sasuke menindih Naruto, tak peduli Naruto memberontak. Sasuke terus menjilati leher Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Ahh~" Desah Naruto.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan kancing baju Naruto satu persatu.

"Ja-jangan Teme." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu pun, akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Naruto.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan berontak lagi." jawab Sasuke sambil menjilat puting susu Naruto.

"Ahh~ Aaahh…"

"Hn. 'Rasamu' enak, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke sambil terus menjilati dada Naruto, lalu turun kebawah dan menjilati tatto spiral di perut pemuda itu.

"Nghh... berhenti Sasuke," Naruto menjabak dan mengacak-ngacak rambut raven Sasuke, tapi pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sasuke kembali ke leher Naruto, mengigiti dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ukhh! Teme!" Naruto mengerang pelan saat tangan kiri Sasuke telah bermain di kejantanannya.

Sasuke pun mengocok barang Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aah! Te-teme~" desah Naruto sambil meremas rambut sasuke.  
Sasuke pun mulai semangat untuk menjamah tubuh Naruto. pertama-tama dia menjilat tanda kissmark di leher Naruto, lalu turun kebawah dan menjilat puting susu Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah atas kelakuan Sasuke yang kian menjadi.

"Aaah~ Aaakhh…" desah Naruto.

Sasuke terus menjilati tubuh Naruto. Sesekali dia menggesek kejantanaan mereka berdua.

"Akkh! Teme! Nghh!" Naruto mulai menikmati setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Keringat pun mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin 'menyantap'nya.

"Dobe... Ahh! Bagaimana rasanya? Hnh?" Sasuke mengecup mata dan bibir Naruto cepat. Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin terbakar oleh nafsu dunia.

"Akh! Ahh~ teme~. kumohon! jangan!" tolak Naruto.

"Hn. tapi kau menikmatinya kan? lihat saja 'barangmu' ini Naruto, sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan." ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah... uuh... Nnhh.. ja-jangan..." desah Naruto, saat Sasuke mulai memainkan ujung kejantanan Naruto.

Merasa tidak puas, Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke melakukan mouth job nya dengan cepat. Naik turun, Naik turun, begitulah seterusnya. membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan.

"Aaahh... Te-teme... Ngghh..." Sasuke mulai menggila karena desahan Naruto yang begitu sexi. dengan sengaja, dia memperlambat gerakan mouth jobnya, berharap Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Aaah… te-terus… lebih cepat.. aahh… teme…Annhh…" desah Naruto memohon kepada temenya untuk melakukannya lebih cepat lagi. Sasuke menuruti perintahnya dan mempercepat mouth job nya itu.

"Aaah… Aaah… Aaah… Uuuh… Nnnhh…." Desah Naruto menjadi-jadi.

Sesaat Sasuke mulai merasakan tubuh Naruto mengejang, dan ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan nya dan sengaja melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya membuat Naruto mengerang putus asa.

"Aaaahhh…" erang Naruto dengan kecewa.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar duluan, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil membuka celananya.

Wajah Naruto memanas, saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Sasuke lebih besar dari Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Hn. Bahkan kau sampai lupa berkedip dobe." Ujar Sasuke. Wajah Naruto memerah, saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku tidak- Akkhhh! Sakit!" Jari Sasuke pun kangsung menerobos lubang Naruto yang sempit. Membuat Naruto teriak kesakitan.

"AKKH! Sakit teme!" teriak Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan langsung memasukkan jari keduanya, dan disusul jari ketiga.

"AKKH! TEME! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

Sasuke terus melakukan aksinya dengan ketiga jarinya, tak dihiraukannya teriakan Naruto yang memohon untuk berhenti, malah membuat Sasuke menjadi semangat.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendesah kenikmatan.

"AAHH~"

"Hn. Sudah nikmat dobe? Kau mau lebih? Akan kukabulkan." Sasuke mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat dilubang Naruto. Dan langsung menghentakkannya kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Akkh! Sakit!" teriak Naruto saat benda yang lebih besar masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Hn. Tahan dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh… teme… uhh… Ohhh… Ce-cepaat…" Desah Naruto.

"Hn. Kau udah mulai menikmatinya ya, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Nggh… Aaahh… Mmhh… Aaahh…"

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, semakin cepat. Membuat Naruto mengejang dan mulai merasakan klimaks, Sasuke juga mulai merasakan klimaks, lalu dia mengeluarkan barangnya di lubang Naruto, hingga hanya kepalanya yang ada di dalam. Dan menghentakkan nya kembali, membuat dia mengeluarkan cairannya begitu saja.

"AAHH…Sasuke!" Naruto pun mengeluarkan hasratnya begitu pula Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan akhirnya terbaring disamping Naruto.

"hhh…Terimakasih Naruto, aku menikmatinya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Uhh! Aku lelah Sasuke!" jawab Naruto.

"Hn. Tidurlah." Sasuke pun menyelimuti Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

_Keesokan paginya._

"Aaww! Sakit!" erang Naruto saat dia merasakan bagian bawahnya sakit.

"Hn? Kenapa dobe? Tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya karena dia habis bangun tidur akibat suara Naruto.

"Kenapa apanya! sakit tau! Dasar teme jelek!" marah Naruto.

"Hn. Gimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

Naruto yang merasakan rambu-rambu bahaya ingin berlari, tapi sepertinya dia sudah ditangkap duluan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak akan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping Naruto.

"Kubilang lepaskan! Dasar pervert!" teriak Naruto membuat apartemennya jadi ramai.

Dan sepertinya ronde kedua akan dimulai.

**-The End-**

Hoho. Kyknya yang ini kurang Hot. Yang ini aku krjakan slma 2 hri. *bnrkan?*

RI. Mksih sdh membantu. n.n, Kau anggota yang baik. dan utk dobe Terimakasih.

Dan untuk para reader, sprtinya kami akan mengganti nama akun ffn yg baru krna ad 2 anggota yang msuk. Dan otanjoubi omedetto Naruto, maaf telat 2 hari, smga langgeng dgn sasuke ya . hahahaha.


End file.
